powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Bomber in the Summer
Bomber in the Summer is the thirty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Zeo. It is the beginning of the five-episode story arc that introduces Louie Kaboom. Synopsis Rita and Zedd send a remote-controlled robotic monster named Louie Kaboom to take over as leader of the Machine Empire. But when Rito and Goldar lose the remote, Louie strikes out on his own and takes King Mondo's place for his own personal schemes. Meanwhile, Ernie opens a new beach club cafe, which is soon under attack from a group of biker punks. Jason befriends the main bully's misunderstood girlfriend, Emily, whose necklace gets turned into Louie's first monster, Tough Tusks. Plot Ernie plans to open a Hawaiian themed location on the lake when a group of teens riding motorcycles shows up. The gang leader warns him to stay away from the gang's territory and ride off laughing. Jason briefly sees a female riding on the gang leader's motorcycle as they ride away. On the beach, Rito Revolto and Goldar are preparing to launch an attack on the Machine Empire from Earth (so that it doesn't get traced back to Lord Zedd's Mobile Base RV) by sending a missile up into their Machine Moon Base. Rito hits the remote and sends the missile flying, but a crab clips him with its claw and he loses the remote in his panic. In the Moon Base, Prince Sprocket's impatience to have King Mondo come back is grinding all of Queen Machina's gears when the missile hits and explodes into a monster. Calling himself Louie Kaboom, the strange machine becomes smitten with Machina and decides to win her love. Klank suggests that the best way to do that is to destroy the Power Rangers with a monster, so Louie returns to Earth to do just that. Meanwhile, the Rangers try to convince Ernie to open the location on the lake, but he refuses fearing retaliation from the motorcycle gang. While the other Rangers take out their pent up frustration, Jason talks with the female member, Emily. She refuses to acknowledge him, but later agrees to do so and they walk down the beach. Back on the beach, Rito and Goldar are frantically searching for the remote when they find their old "masters" Bulk and Skull and decide to make them do all the searching instead. While Bulk and Skull whimper and work and the monsters loaf around, Jason learns more about Emily's struggles when she moved to Angel Grove and how no one at the school talked to her except for the motorcycle gang. He is able to help her understand Ernie's plight and convince Emily to talk to her friends. Soon, Jason discovers a remote control and finds himself confronted by Louie Kaboom who demands the remote. To ensure his threat is carried out, he uses his powers to turn Emily's elephant necklace into the monster Tough Tusks. After convincing Emily to hide, Jason transforms into the Gold Zeo Ranger to begin his battle with the two. Zordon communicates with the other Rangers of the situation and they morph to help Jason out. While trying to hold off the two, the Cogs help Kaboom dismantle the remote before leaving. At the Power Chamber, Billy is given the remote to study, but doesn't think that it's too damaged and repairs it. Soon they hear two trouble alarms: one being that Tough Tusks has returned and has started his attack on Angel Grove, the other being Cogs near the beach. The Zeo Rangers return to deal with Tough Tusks in the Super Zeo Megazord, while Jason is sent to deal with the Cogs. Billy then finishes repairing the remote and activates it, forcing Louie Kaboom to retreat back to the Moon Base. When Louie is berated by Machina and Sprocket, he claimed the Rangers cheated. Later, the Rangers are able to convince a reluctant Ernie to open the second location. He doesn't want trouble, but then the leader of the motorcycle gang appears and apologizes for his behavior. He credits Jason for helping Emily out and believes the location perfect to share with them. Emily gets a job at the beach location as a new waitress, and Jason gives back her elephant necklace after some conversation. On the Moon, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd are furious at Rito and Goldar for letting Louie Kaboom go out of control and puts them on clean-up duty as punishment, complete with frilly French maid outfits to wear as an insult to injury. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Gold Zeo Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Lesley Tesh as Emily *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Walter Lang as Louie Kaboom (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Tough Tusks (voice) Errors *Louie Kaboom was launched from Earth but approached the Machine Skybase from the opposite side, facing Earth. *Even though Jason calls out Emily's name while morphed, she never questions it. *Both Alpha and Billy refer to Jason as "the Gold Ranger", even though his identity is known by now. *Upon growing, Tough Tusks was wielding a flag containing Japanese characters. *Despite the battle taking place in the mountains, when Tough Tusks exploded he was surrounded by buildings. *Rita describes Rito as being three-thousand years old, but since it's been established that he grew up with Rita he'd have to be at least ten-thousand years old (since she spent that long in the dumpster). Notes *First appearance of Emily, who will be Jason's first on-screen girlfriend and will remain on the show regularly until "Good as Gold", Super Zeo Megazord and Louie Kaboom. *The original draft title for this episode was "Bombs Away". *Ernie's Beach Club debuts in this episode and will remain a regular setting until the end of the season. *Skull squirting Bulk in the face with sun-tan lotion is a callback to a joke in Mighty Morphin's "A Star is Born". See Also (Gold Zeo Ranger vs Cogs fight footage) (fight footage & story) Category:Zeo Category:Episode